Sous l'ombre de la chauve souris
by girlcameleon
Summary: Pour commencer ...il y avait l'ombre de cette chauve-souris, cet ombre qu'il suivrait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à devenir ce qu'il devait être... (désolée si je mets énormement de temps à tout écrire)
1. Chapter 1

Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas poster, je dois dire que j'ai peut être , un peu, beaucoup, perdu la main xp  
En tout cas, je ne possède toujours pas les personnes de mes fanfictions ^_^

Bonne lecture et désolée encore pour les fautes d'ortho et de grammaires que j'ai essayée de faire disparaitre.

Le garçon se tenait face à la tombe de ses parents. Il n avait pas dit un mot depuis le soir tragique ou ces derniers étaient mort.

Derrière lui se tenait Bruce Wayne, le milliardaire de Gotham. Cet homme l avait pris sous son aile, recueillant un orphelin que le crime ,avait fait a nouveau. Ce jeune garçon lui avait rappelé son passé. Si jeune et sans famille.

Il finit par poser sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre au moins qu'il était temps de partir. Le jeune homme ne le regarda pas mais le suivit, sans force ni volonté.

Bruce espérait quand même que le jeune Grayson reprendrait joie de vivre, et aussi une famille. Car pour le moment il resterait avec lui mais l homme espérait qu'il puise trouver une famille aimante et qui aurait du temps pour lui.

Alfred les attendait a la limousine et finit par les conduire au manoir ou une chambre attendait le jeune homme. Et après une période de deuil a respecter, Mr Wayne organiserait des galas et soirées pour qu une bonne famille le prenne avec lui.

Ils étaient arrivé et Bruce porta l enfant qui s était endormi dans la voiture alors qu Alfred menait le chemin.

Richard était sans défense, fragile, a peine un adolescent sans famille et qui était en souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser entre les mains du système, pas quand on voyait la proie facile et adorable qu il pouvait faire.

Le milliardaire le déposa sur son lit et le couvrit avec le couvre lit pour qu il n est pas froid mais n est pas trop chaud. Et il descendit et s occupa des affaires de Wayne entreprise et ce soir, il traquerait l assassin des parents du petit.

XXXXX

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était dans le manoir Wayne, déambulant dans les longs couloir froid, et vide de vie. Il semblait même éviter celui qui lui avait évité de passer dans les différents lieux sociaux le temps que quelqu'un l'accepte dans une famille.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant une grande peinture, elle représentait les parents de Bruce, tenant un bébé. Certainement ce dernier. Le tableau rayonnait de bonté et d'amour.

L'enfant eu un peu les larmes aux yeux, repensant a sa propre famille ...qui maintenant n'était plus.

Il finit par repartir dans sa chambre pour cacher ses larmes, il ne voulait pas être vu, une des raisons pour laquelle il les fuyait depuis son arrivé.

Alfred , quand a lui, depuis plusieurs jours pour essayer de faire manger le jeune maître Dick. Mais ce dernier chipoter plus qu'autres choses pour ses repas. Et les évitait toujours. Il semblait être très doué pour se cacher et ne se montrer que quand il souhaitait.

Il n'avait pas pu en dire un mot à maître Bruce, ce dernier était trop occupé en temps que Wayne, et le soir en temps que Batman.

Mais dans son désir de venger la famille du jeune garçon en conduisant leur meurtrier en prison, il délaissait ce dernier qui semblait tomber de plus en plus dans une sorte d'asthénie.

Il ne faisait rien, ne mangeait rien sauf quand le maître d'hôtel arrivait à le coincer pour le faire manger un petit peu. Sinon le reste du temps, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans le manoir, ou même les jardins.

Tient quand on parlait du loup, il vit le jeune homme rentré dans sa chambre. Il arriverait peut être a le faire manger aujourd'hui.

XXXXX

Le jeune homme avait encore réussi a ne pas manger et maintenant était bien caché.

Alfred avait donc passer une bonne partie de la journée restante à le chercher et n'avait pas mis la main dessus.

-Alfred ... vous semblez préoccupé, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Avant que Bruce Wayne, qui venait de rentré commence à poser plus de question le majordome le coupa.

-C'est au sujet du jeune Maître Richard. Depuis son arrivé, le jeune maître n'est pas en forme, et Monsieur n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de le voir...Mais pour simple information, le jeune Maître ne mange pas comme le devrait un enfant de son age, et surtout , n'a pas le moral comme on dit, ce qui est normal après tout, mais peut être que Monsieur pourrait aller le voir un peu et lui dire quelques mots ? » Alfred avait le don de se mettre rarement en colère , et sa façon de parler était à la fois a calme, et rassurante. Mais le message qu'il fit passer a Bruce Wayne, eu le don, de l'inquiéter un peu la dessus.

L'homme d'affaire lui demanda donc de préparer quelque chose pour manger et qu'il allait s'occuper de trouver le jeune homme et de le faire manger un peu.

Et Bruce Wayne, comprit qu'il avait affaire a un vrai petit génie de la cachette. Il avait du faire toutes les pièces du manoir, et pas de trace du jeune garçon. Il avait même beau l'appeler rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air dans son dos se fit ressentir et en se retournant il le vit, il venait de sauter d'une des statue sur laquelle il avait pris position.

Bruce sourit et le félicita d'avoir réussi a se cacher jusqu'ici, et maintenant qu'il était temps d'aller manger.

Et il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune et le fit avancer avec lui jusqu'à la cuisine ou ce cher Alfred avait fait un repas assez simple pour ce petit monde.

Et peut être étais ce la présence de Maître Bruce, mais en tout cas le jeune homme mangea tout son repas. Au plus grand plaisir d'Alfred.

Après le repas, le milliardaire, amena le jeune homme pour regarder un film. Et ce dernier semblait s'endormir en plein milieu de la séance et l'adulte lui dit alors d'aller se brosser les dents et de se coucher mais le jeune homme grommela quelques choses et sans savoir pourquoi, il se retrouva dans sa chambre, sous le bras de Bruce Wayne, qui s'occupait de lui brosser les dents, et après de lui passer son pyjama et de le faire se coucher.

Il le vit rester, assis sur le bord de son lit, sans un mot, juste en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Ce qui pour une fois, depuis son arrivé, l'apaisa un peu, lui permettant de trouver assez rapidement le sommeil.

IL y avait une tempête. Et la foudre l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Il l'avait confondu avec son cauchemar, avec l'horrible craquement des cordes qui avaient causé la mort de ses parents.

Il était en sueur, apeuré, déstabilisé. Il avait besoin d'être réconforter, il voulait les bras de sa mère et de son père pour le tenir au chaud, de leur mot rassurant. De leur amour.

Un autre éclair et le tonnerre juste après et il sauta hors de son lit. Il sorti de sa chambre, complètement apeuré et c'est en mode silencieux et lent, qu'il voyagea dans les ailes du manoir, avant de sursauté a nouveau avec la tempête. et loupa le fait que la porte de la chambre devant laquelle il se tenait, venait de s'ouvrir.

XXXXX

Il ne dormait pas, et sincèrement les rapport de Wayne entreprise l'énervait un peu plus que d'habitude. En fait non, c'est de ne pas avoir encore réussi à mettre la main sur le tueur des parents du jeune Richard qui l'énervait.

Batman ne trouvait rien de rien, et Bruce Wayne était frustré, énervé, et il dut se lever pour aller chercher un rapport manquant. Et au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il vit le jeune garçon sursauter avec la foudre.

Comment se faisait il qu'il ne dormait pas, pourquoi est ce qu'il était la et non dans sa chambre. Qu'est ce que ... oh , il le revit sursauter avec la foudre, çà devait être çà... et avant que le jeune homme ne poursuivre sa route, il l'attrapa par l'épaule, essayant d'être doux, de ne pas lui faire plus peur qu'autre chose, et il ne réussi pas vraiment. Il le vit dans ses beaux yeux bleu , la peur, mais surtout la tristesse.

Il se mit à genou devant lui et lui demanda ce qui se passait, et avant de savoir ce qui l'embêtait, il se retrouva avec le garçon contre sa poitrine, ses frêles bras autour de son cou et Dick en train de sangloter contre son cou.

Qu'est ce que vous vouliez qu'il fasse d'autres que d'amener le jeune homme sur son lit et de le câliner comme il pouvait pour le réconforter et le jeune garçon finit par se calmer et fixant le sol, il finit par s'excuser de son attitude et lui dit qu'il allait le laisser tranquille. Mais quand il voulu quitter le giron de l'homme d'affaire, ce dernier ne le laissa pas partir et lui dit qu'il comprenait la douleur qu'il partageait et il commença à lui parler de ses parents.

A la fin de la conversation, le jeune garçon l'enlaça encore plus et finit par pleurer à nouveau et à dire que sa famille lui manquait , qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sentir mieux, qu'il voulait que sa s'arrête, qu'il ne voulait plus avoir mal.

Et le reste de la nuit fini par un câlin. Le jeune homme était enlacé par des bras chaud et fort qui chassaient les cauchemars, et pour l'adulte, le fait de tenir l'innocence pure et qui chassait aussi , à sa manière ses cauchemars.

Alfred, alla le réveiller le matin suivant la tempête, pour lui annoncer les rendez vous de la journée, mais ce dernier s'arrêta un instant, quand il vit la tête du jeune homme posé contre le creux du cou du milliardaire et il ne put se permettre de retenir un petit sourire et il annonça quand même la bonne journée, et annonça que le petit déjeuner serait servit dans une heure et il les laissa.

Bruce se réveilla sans souci , mais c'était plus le jeune Dick qui semblait avoir du mal à se lever de si bonne heure , mais il finit par le faire se lever , un peu grognon, mais réveiller quand même, pour passer une autre journée à vivre sa nouvelle vie.

XXXXX

-Maître Richard ... il faut se concentrer un peu... » Alfred sermonnait le jeune homme qui semblait être dans la lune , incapable de se concentrer sur les devoirs et leçons que le maître d'hôtel lui donner depuis quelques jours.

Alfred en était sur, le jeune garçon était très doué, mais il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à rester calme … ou du moins assis pour apprendre. Il avait du le quitter quelques minutes pour régler un souci avec les autres membres du personnel qui les rejoignaient ce soir pour un des galas que Mr Wayne organisait chez lui, qu'il l'avait retrouvé à faire le poirier , son livre ouvert sous lui.

Il le sermonnait doucement, mais pu voir le regard que le jeune garçon avait. Il s'ennuyait.

Il est vrai que cette nouvelle vie n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait au cirque. Il se retrouvait seul, sans amis, et surtout ne pouvait plus faire d'acrobaties comme avant. Mais le jeune homme risquerait de connaître encore plus de changements si maître Bruce venait à lui trouver une nouvelle famille. Chose qui pouvait bien sur ce passer ce soir.

Après tout, cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que le jeune homme les avait rejoins, le temps de faire son deuil de façon convenable.

Peut être d'ailleurs que le jeune homme sentait le possible changement car il avait vraiment du mal à rester en place. Enfin le majordome soupira et prenant son ton toujours monotonal mais pourtant qui pouvait être chaleureux malgré ce professionnalisme. Il libéra le jeune homme. Lui disant que les leçons étaient terminées pour ce soir, et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais qu'à 20h sonnante, il devrait être avec Maître Wayne dans le grand salon pour la soirée.

Richard acquiesça et fila sans demandé son reste et quand Mr Wayne les rejoignit le soir, quelques heures avant la partie, il trouva un Alfred assez inquiet car il ne remettait pas la main sur le jeune homme pour lui dire devenir se préparer. Et malheureusement le vieil homme avait autre chose à faire que de courir après le jeune protégé du milliardaire.

L'homme qu'il avait élevé depuis sa naissance poussa un soupire et lui dit qu'il allait s'en occuper et que lui, finisse de s'occuper de la soirée.

Et s'est ainsi que Bruce Wayne, une fois préparer pour la soirée, se mit en chasse du jeune garçon qu'il avait prit sous son aile. Et le trouver ce soir là ….semblait être plus difficile que les autres jours.

Il avait fait toutes les ailes du manoir, le grenier, même son bureau. Non, rien, le jeune homme n'était pas trouvable. Il commençait à s'énerver et c'était rare. Très rare, mais il commençait surtout à s'inquiété. Qu'est ce qui se passait avec Richard...enfin Dick comme il voulait qu'on l'appelle. Chaque soirs ou ils se sont 'amusés' à chercher l'enfant, il avait toujours réussi à le trouver. Ou alors le trapéziste se laisser voir. Il était assez petit pour tenir dans les conduits de ventilations ou même dans les petits recoins, et capable de tenir la pose pendant des heures.

Il finit par pousser la porte de sa chambre. Il n'aurait pas cru que l'enfant pouvait s'être réfugié dedans. Il avait regarder au début , mais vérifié sous le lit ne lui était pas vraiment venu à l'esprit.. Mais il y était, parfaitement endormis, la photo de ses parents posés sur le sol à coté de lui, et l'enfant, replié comme un chaton , le couvre lit, à même le sol, et une sorte de peluche qui ressemblait plus à un tas de chiffon qu'autres choses dans ses bras.

Son visage portait encore des traces de larmes, ses cheveux ébouriffés de sa sieste qui avait du se faire tant il était épuisé.

Le milliardaire soupira , rassuré et se penchant, il réussi à l'extraire de sa cachette pour le déposer sur son lit. Le fixant un petit moment puis lui caressant les cheveux, lui dit le plus doucement possible de se réveiller.

Chose qui se fit, mais le jeune homme n'était pas forcement des plus coopérants.

Il était mignon, à bailler et se frotter les yeux comme un petit chat... non …. un petit oisillon frêle et qui … ne devrait pas quitter le nid, car il se ferait croquer rapidement par les premiers venus.

Quand une petite voix ensommeillé lui demanda ce qu'il voulait , Bruce sourit et lui dit d'aller se préparer, il n'avait plus qu'une heure avant que la soirée ne commence, donc, qu'il se prépare et se face tout beau, dans le costume qu'Alfred était allé lui chercher.

Il laissa donc le jeune garçon se préparer, rejoignant ses premiers invités, espérant que cette soirée se passerait bien et sans problème et que quelqu'un pourrait s'occupé de Richard, comme il le méritait.

XXXXX

-Maître Bruce …. est ce que je peux me permettre de parler franchement ? » Le majordome se tenait derrière le fauteuil du maître des lieux, ce dernier, assis et tenant le jeune Dick dans ses bras, l'enfant parfaitement endormis à l'abri de bras puissant et chaleureux.

-Alfred, vous savez bien que vous en avez parfaitement le droit. » La voix était basse comme pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant et finit par se lever pour faire face à cet homme qui l'avait élevé depuis son plus jeune age.

-Si je puis me permettre … le jeune Maître Richard, était très mal à l'aise durant toute la soirée. Surtout depuis que cette ...blague sur mes 'romes' fut lancée...quelle honte de la part de ce convive monsieur. Le jeune Maître a été extrêmement gêné et même humilié. Et ... » Alfred se tut quand le milliardaire s'approcha et sourit doucement. Ce genre de sourire qui disait ce que le vieil semblait attendre.

-Oh ...Alfred... il faudra que nous trouvions une école ou l'inscrire. Bien que j'ai entièrement confiance en vos capacités pour l'éduquer... mais … il a besoin de voir du monde. Pour ne pas se renfermer sur lui même. » Alfred acquiesça et lui dit que dès demain matin, il ferait la liste des écoles pour le jeune homme et se permettrait de faire parvenir les papiers pour l'égaliser la venue du jeune Maître Grayson dans le manoir.

Oui le jeune homme allait avoir du changement, mais plutôt positif puisque la seule personne qui semblait avoir eu sa confiance l'accepter près de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le jeune garçon sortait de l'école , retenant un soupire et un regard triste. Alfred n'allait pas tarder, et il ne voulait pas inquiéter le majordome de Bruce Wayne.

Cela faisait deux mois que le jeune homme était à la prestigieuse école privée pour l'élite de Gotham. Et bien qu'il arrivait étrangement à suivre des cours de haut niveau, pour lui, un jeune homme qui suivait une instruction avec ses parents quand il était encore au cirque. Le garçon lui, avait plus de mal à se sociabiliser avec ses autres camarades de classes qui se permettaient de l'humilier et le rabaisser suite à ses origines.

Il ne rendait jamais les coups qu'on lui portait, encore moins les insultes, pensant que cela finirait , que les autres se lasserait mais non.

Richard Grayson était un enfant patient, surtout que pour lui, s'il répondait à ces agressions, pourrait donner du tord à l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile depuis la mort de ses parents. Il voulait rendre Bruce, fier de lui, de faire que son choix n'était pas le mauvais.

Il se força à sourire qu'en Alfred vint le chercher, le couvrant de son léger babillage sur les cours, mais autant cela aurait pu paraître inutile, jamais le vieil homme n'avait semblé pas être ennuyer par leur conversation.

Malgré des journées longues et interminable, jamais le jeune homme ne se plaignait de l'entourage qu'il avait. Même si ses parents lui manquaient toujours.

XXXXX

-Maître Ri...Dick …. s'il vous plaît, arrêter de prendre les poutres de la bibliothèque pour des barres d'entraînement...je sais que faire vos anciennes activités vous manque, mais cela pourrait être très dangereux, et je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur et cela pourrait chagriner Maître Bruce. » La voix était calme , inquiète quand même pour une fois, et cela força Dick à descendre sur le sol et à s'excuser. Alfred avait raison, faire ses anciennes activités lui manquaient. Son corps semblait même se plaindre de ne rien faire.

Tous les matins, avant d'aller déjeuner, il faisait les exercices d'assouplissement et d'échauffement que ses parents lui faisaient faire avant. Et le soir, quand Bruce Wayne n'était pas au manoir, il se glissait hors de sa chambre pour allez faire des acrobaties dans les jardins, dans les arbres présent. Ce remémorant cette sensation de vol qu'il avait avant.

Une fois il avait essayé de se faufiler hors du manoir quand le propriétaire des lieux était là, et à peine avait-il glisser hors du lit pour se faufiler hors de la battisse que ce dernier avait toquer à sa porte. Doucement comme pour ne pas le réveiller. Et cela avait fait paniquer le jeune garçon qui s'était réfugier sous ses draps, habillé, et cherchant à faire semblant de dormir.

Bruce Wayne était alors rentré quelques minutes après, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, et caresser doucement ses cheveux, comme le ferait un père pour son fils, et l'avait laisser aussitôt, lui murmurant un bonne nuit , très léger, comme pour ne pas le réveiller.

Cela n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute, mais pour le jeune Richard, cela lui avait parut une éternité, et depuis, il n'avait pas osé se glisser à nouveau hors de sa chambre quand Bruce Wayne était là.

Il se sentait mal des fois à se faufiler comme çà, mais le besoin de bouger comme avant lui tenailler l'esprit et il cédait.

Bien sur il faisait attention à ne pas se blesser pour ne pas inquiéter Pennyworth et encore moins Bruce. Ce soir d'ailleurs, Bruce Wayne ne devait pas rentrer, il pourrait donc s'exercer un peu.

Il sortie de la bibliothèque quand Alfred lui demanda d'aller se débarbouiller avant de passer à table et que comme c'était le week-end, il pourrait s'il voulait, veiller un peu plus tard et sélectionner un film dans la vidéothèque de maître Bruce.

Le jeune homme sourit et se dépêcha donc de faire comme lui avait dit le vieil homme qui retint un léger sourire sur son visage.

Le repas et le film avait été bon, Pennyworth quand à lui, avait rejoins ses quartiers après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit au jeune homme une fois qu'ils étaient devant sa chambre.

Dick avait attendu quelques minutes avant se faufiler hors de sa chambre , utilisant la fenêtre et les décorations du manoir. Et le voilà maintenant dans le jardin, prêt à s'amuser sous le clair de lune. Et bienvenue aux arbres de Wayne Manoir.

Il sourit, heureux de sentir sensations de frais, d'air, de vent contre lui et de refaire d'anciens mouvements, même si les arbres n'étaient pas forcement le mieux pour faire ses entraînements. Il avait choisit l'un des plus grand arbre du domaine aux branches solides pour ne pas se blesser et ne pas inquiéter les adultes.

Il venait de finir une figure assez simple quand il entendit applaudir. Il sursauta mais ne tomba pas et se tournant , inquiet sur le moment, il vit Bruce Wayne en bas de l'arbre en train de l'applaudir.

Il se recula sur le coup et son pied glissa de la branche, se qui allait l'entraîner dans une chute. Il se vit tomber, vit également Bruce Wayne se mettre à courir pour le rattraper, Mais le jeune garçon réussi à ralentir sa chute et se retrouva dans les bras puissant de Wayne.

Ce dernier soupira ,rassuré et lui demanda si il avait mal quelques parts et surtout qu'est ce qu'il faisait là.

Dick de tourna le regard et après l'avoir remercié pour l'avoir attraper et après quelques secondes de silences il finit par lui répondre sur la deuxième question.

\- je …. m'ennuies un peu … çà ...me manque de ….enfin ...voila …... » il ne savait pas quoi dire , il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer. Puis il retient quelques larmes en repensant à tous les exercices qu'il faisait avant avec ses parents.

Wayne le porta jusqu'à rentré au manoir et le déposa dans sa chambre.

-Change toi, et rejoins moi après on discutera tranquillement. » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui sourit doucement, de quoi le mettre en confiance comme pour les autres fois.

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune Dick se retrouva devant la porte de son aîné, n'osant pas toquer ou même pousser la porte pour entré. Mais quand il allait se décider, celle ci s'ouvra et Wayne était juste derrière. Il lui sourit encore un peu, c'était rare de le voir sourire, mais à chaque fois qu'il était avec Dick, il essayait .

-Et bien rentre, tu sais que je ne vais pas te manger. » faible tentative pour le faire rire, Dick avait en tête qu'il risquait de se faire crier pour ses acrobaties dans les arbres, et certainement que Pennyworth avait parler de celles dans la bibliothèque du manoir.

Dick le suivit alors et se laissa asseoir sur son lit et il fixait toujours le sol, il sentait le regard de Bruce Wayne sur lui, mais pas un mot n'était dit. Il entendit un soupire puis se retrouva avec une main lourde dans ses cheveux, qui les caressa doucement.

-tu sais que tu peux me tout me dire, je ne me fâcherais pas. Enfin les rare fois ou tu risque de me voir fâcher et si tu te blesses en faisant se genre d'acrobaties sans le matériel adéquate. » Sa voix était douce, même si elle était profonde, en fait des fois, rien que d'entendre Bruce Wayne parlait lui causer des frissons. Peur oui , au début, mais à force de l'entendre il s'habituerait. Mais même dit doucement, on s'entendait qu'il voulait être obéit.

Dick acquiesça et fixant toujours le sol, lui dit, que la vie du cirque lui manquait, que sa famille lui manquait, qu'il avait toujours mal et qu'il voulait tellement que l'on attrape leur meurtrier, et surtout que malgré tout ce que faisait Wayne pour lui, il aimerait retrouver sa vie d'avant.

Et il finit par se jeter contre la poitrine de Bruce, s'agrippant à lui et pleurant à nouveau, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il pleurait devant l'adulte et il se sentait faible.

Il sentit les bras puissant l'enserré tendrement, comme un père pour son fils, mais il ne voulait pas d'un nouveau père pour autant. Et il resta là plusieurs minutes, entendant les mots doux qui lui était chuchoter.

Puis il finit à nouveau sous les draps de Wayne, profondément cacher contre lui , et acquiesçant à chaque fois que Wayne lui proposait le petit changement qui se passerait dans les prochains jours. Bien sur Wayne ne pouvait pas lui rendre ses parents, mais au moins il pourrait lui fournir un bon équipement pour continuer à s'entraîner dans ses acrobaties. Et qu'il lui promettre de faire attention et de ne pas se blesser. Et surtout de venir le voir dès que quelques choses le tracasser ou même pour parler. Il ne devait pas rester tout seul dans son coin.

Dick finit par s'endormir, un peu rassuré, mais ne dévoilant pas pour autant ses soucis à l'école.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard seul dans le grand lit, paniquant légèrement en ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre. Et après quelques minutes il se repris et se calma. Mais il chercha Bruce du regard dans la pénombre de la chambre , mais rien, rien ne semblait dire que le milliardaire avait été là quelques heures plus tôt. La place à coté de lui était froide.

Il finit par se lever et ouvrant la grande porte pour regarder dans le couloir, mais aucun signe de vie. Il sorti et se mit à déambuler dans le manoir à la recherche de Bruce Wayne.

Mais rien, rien du tout. Il finit par se retrouver dans la bibliothèque et finit par prendre place dans un des fauteuils moelleux et se recroquevilla dessus et se mit à somnoler et se réveilla en sursaut quand un bruit de meuble que l'on déplace se fit entendre. Il eu à peine le temps de se placer comme il faut dans le fauteuil qu'il vit Pennyworth sortir de sous l'horloge qu'il d'ailleurs n'était pas à sa place normal. Et quand le maître d'hôtel sorti de la pièce, le jeune garçon s'approcha de l'horloge à petit pas. Intrigué, curieux, et il réussi à activer le mécanisme, révélant un passage secret. Et il s'aventura dans le passage, faisant attention pour ne pas tomber ou trébucher. Et après plusieurs minutes, il arriva dans une grotte immense, ou plusieurs matériels électronique se faisait voir. En fait, il était dans un repaire de technologie c'était …. impressionnant. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire, allant se cacher derrière un des piliers de la grotte quand il entendit un moteur de voiture. Et il retient son souffle en voyant la silhouette du batman en sortir. Il était impressionnant, sombre, grand mais impressionnant.

Il cacha sa bouche et son nez pour ne pas faire de bruit quand le héros de Gotham passa non loin de lui. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se redresser pour filer loin de là, trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir, Batman était là, au manoir Wayne. Se demandait si ce qu'il pensait pouvait être vrai, il ne remarqua pas quand il sorti de sa cachette que Batman était face à lui. Et il le percuta, manquant de tomber, si ce n'est qu'une main recouvert d'un gantelet de protection l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le stabiliser sur ses pieds.

Il déglutit en voyant deux yeux entièrement blanc, du certainement à des lentilles , qui le fixait. Il essaya de reculer, apeuré, mais sur le moment il ne pu, la main toujours sur son épaule. Elle tenait fermement, mais jamais pour lui faire du mal. Et il lui dit de venir. Sa voix...c'était celle de Bruce. Et il le suivit, n'osant rien dire du tout.

Il était assis dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, Alfred venait de lui tendre une tasse de chocolat chaud et le fixait un peu en retrait. Bruce Wayne lui les rejoignit quelques minutes après , propre et débarrassé de son costume de justicier. Il ne semblait pas être en colère, peut être un peu plus surpris qu'autre chose et il ne dit rien pendant la tirade du jeune garçon.

-C'est toi Batman alors ?! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu … » les mots se tarirent alors que le jeune Dick essayait de ne pas fondre en larmes, tant il avait du mal à dire 'pourquoi tu n'as pas attraper l'assassin de mes parents ' .

Bruce soupira, sachant très bien ce que le jeune garçon voulait lui dire et quand il voulut lui prendre doucement l'épaule, ce dernier se recula, pour échapper à son toucher. Sentant qu'il pleurerait si l'adulte réussissait à le toucher. Il se sentait trahit maintenant, malgré la sensation de joie d'avoir découvert le secret de Bruce. Et surtout savoir que c'était lui le Batman.

Il entendit les adultes dirent qu'alors la conversation sera repoussée à demain car le jeune Maître Dick devait être fatigué et surpris, mais avant de pouvoir filer hors de cette pièce et rejoindre la sienne, Bruce lui demanda de ne jamais révéler ce secret.

Et malgré la sensation d'être trahi, il lui sourit doucement et promis que oui, jamais il ne dirait quoi que ce soit. Et il fila sans rien demander dans sa chambre.

Il eu du mal à s'endormir, pleurant, se sentant trahi, vide.

Il s'était roulé en boule dans le lit et quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir, il essaya de se calmer mais il se crispa quand il sentit la main de Bruce dans ses cheveux, et il se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Je sais que j'ai dit que l'on devait attendre demain... mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu te fasses une fausse idée. J'ai chercher l'assassin de tes parents …. je ne t'ai rien dit jusqu'ici car en tant que Batman car je .. ne voulais pas te ... » il se tut quand il sentit le frêle corps de son pupille venir l'enlacer sans un mot. Un geste qui voulait tout dire et si simple. Il le serra aussi contre lui, avec chaleur. Il lui murmura des excuses , et lui promis qu'il ferait tout pour trouver l'assassin, quelque soit le temps qu'il passerait pour trouver une piste.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, et Dick finit par s'endormir dans le giron protecteur de son mentor. Mais avant de sombre dans le sommeil réparateur, il lui demanda s'il pourrait l'aider. Et il cru entendre un : nous verrons cela mais pourquoi pas.

Après tout, Batman pensa, peut être que l'envie de justice permettrait au jeune homme de sortir de ce sombre tourment qui est du à cause du meurtre de sa famille.


End file.
